


The Afterparty

by DJ_Hasonshi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anyways, Drunk Fic, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just a gift for a friend, Shes adorable in twitter, Shes an icon, Slibbs, What happened at the bar, You guys should check her out!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Hasonshi/pseuds/DJ_Hasonshi
Summary: What might have happened during their small celebration in the bar Nick suggested(Mostly focuses on Slibbs)
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Should I call? He asked himself. It wouldn’t hurt would it? His inner voice told him. But wouldn’t it be weird? He asked yet again. Non sense, it’s your team! The voice told him. The voice had a point.  
After his long conversation with his inner voice and a ton full of overthinking, he finally decided to put down his tools and dialled McGee’s number. It started to ring and he became more nervous. Nervous? That’s new. Gibbs never gets nervous. Sometimes, but not before phone calls.

“McGee!” Gibbs started  
“Hey boss,” MacGee replied “Is everything ok?”  
“Yeah!” He answered “Everything’s fine.”

There was a small silence

“Uh...You guys still out for drinks?” He nervously asked  
“Oh Yeah! And then some!” McGee cheerfully replied, he knew where this was going “Wh-uh-What? You need us to come back?”  
“No...No-No..”  
“Sooo??”  
“So...I was just...uhm..” Spit it out Leroy!  
“Wondering how long you were gonna be there, thought I’d stop by....” he finally replied

There was another period of silence. He tried listening even more but he could hear McGee or any voice anywhere.

“McGee?”

Then, suddenly..

“GIBBS IS COMIN’ BABY!!!” McGee cheered as the rest of the team did as well

He couldn’t help but smile. They really are dorks....but they’re his dorks

°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°

He honestly didn’t know what to wear. He has never been to a night out before—or any get together with friends really. Well, if you don’t count the Thanksgiving dinner that is. So he decided to wear the only thing he thought would be suiting for a night out—if he’d ever go to one, which was tonight. The tuxedo brought something out of him, a self-respecting pride and confidence yet it was still comfortable. Not the big businessman type tuxedo, but just the casual one.

He glanced at himself in the mirror and tried to focus on his appearance.

“Good enough.” he mumbled to himself as he grabbed his coat from the chair and locked the door behind him on the way out

°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°

‘The Game and Tiki On The 18th’. He read McGees message as he finally found the location. The place was packed. There were a lot of people in there—mostly drunk ones—and some of them, Gibbs had seen in the NCIS building every once in a while now. He scanned the area and couldn’t find a sign of the team anywhere. And he had a great eye. So he decided to go upstairs. He walked up the mahogany wood and that’s when he saw the team sitting by the bar having a few drinks or two. McGee caught sight of him and he waved his hands up to signal him.  
Bishop, Jack, and Kasie also noticed him walk up. Bishop gave Jack a small nudge on her arm and gave her ‘the look’. Jack understand that look completely and just playfully rolled her eyes. Not this again. She said to herself.

“Hey boss!” McGee said as he offered a seat to Gibbs “So glad you could make it!”  
“Yeah, well. I wasn’t doing something important anyway.” He mumbled “So, what did you guys get?”  
“Oh, you can ask Torres about that. He’s the one who’s an expert about this place.” Kasie answered  
“Also the one paying.” Bishop chuckled  
“Hey, you guys are paying for the extra food alright.” Torres said as he gave her a playful glare  
“Well, All I heard is that they best THE best Nitro Trinidad Sour here.” Jack commented

Gibbs glanced at Sloane and was in awe for a moment. Her style was simple: a simple patterned top with small shoulder pads, jeans, and a pair of black heels that made her look elegant and slightly taller. Her slightly curled blonde hair lies long and free, tying in the whole look she had. She looked amazing.

“Hey, boss?” Torres asked as he snapped Gibbs out of his short, small, trance “What are you gonna get?”  
“Oh...um. The first thing you said-“ he answered unbeknownst to him what it was  
“Er..a Gin Negroni?” Torres asked yet again  
“Yeah, yeah. That.”  
“You sure boss?” Bishop asked “That drink packs a pretty strong punch.”  
“Eh. I’ll see it when I taste it.” He answered   
“Alright then.” Torres said “Ey, my man. One Gin Negroni.”

The bartender nodded and started making Gibbs’ drink. Bishop got up from her seat and gestured to Gibbs.

“Here boss, you can take my seat. I want to sit beside Nick so that I can grab the food more.” Bishop lied, well, barely. She did want go after the food—and then some.

Jack knew exactly what she was doing because she sat beside Bishop. She nudged Bishop and gave her a glare. Bishop just raised her shoulders and acted like she doesn’t know what she’s talking about.

“You sure you’re just after the food?” Jack whispered and teased  
“Oh please, you’re the one enjoying this.” Bishop grinned back as she continued along

Gibbs just took the seat and Sloane tried to focus on her drink—slightly glancing at Gibbs once in awhile.

“So, that was one hell of a case huh, Gibbs?” Jack peeped. Trying to break the awkwardness only she is feeling   
“Yeah, it was.” Gibbs replied back

True. It was one hell of a case. But it was a case he can never forget. It wasn’t because he was bothered by it. It was because he remembered the past because of it. Shannon, Kelly, and his past cases. He never liked looking back. Rule 11: ‘When the job is done, walk away’. That’s what he always repeated to himself. That’s why he never dared to look back—unless it’s for a case of course. But personally? He never did. Even though he tries, he still looks back, and it bothered him. Right now, it’s still bothering him. His face doesn’t show it, but it does. Little did he know, that someone already knows him too well.

“Hey,” Jack said, tilting her head a little “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothings wrong.” He lied  
“Gibbs, I have known you for 3 years now. You can’t lie to me all the time.” She assured 

She had a point.

“Come on.” She persuaded   
“It’s nothing. Just something.”  
“Well, something is still something.” She replied, making a gesture “But, it’s fine. Just, don’t worry about it too much. It worries me too.” Oops, that wasn’t supposed to come out-

He just stared at her bluntly and gave her a small smirk. A smirk that’s rarely seen. A smirk that she always loves and will always love. It does make her heart skip a beat or two whenever he does that. Sloane couldn’t help but blush a little and try to take back what she said.

“I mean-you know. Just- you’re a man wherein you’re a magnet for danger-“ she stuttered, deciding to sip her cocktail to cover her reaction to how awkward that was

A few hours passed and both of them decided to finally talk to each other. Talking about random stupidity they both did back when they were young, random things they saw that was absolutely remarkable, favourite songs to play when driving down the interstate as the rain drops—well, that one, only Jack shared her playlist. They both felt like 2 teenagers talking under a sycamore tree as they watched the stars (Well, the only stars in their eyes, are each other).

“Hey guys! Let’s take a picture!!” Nick yelled from the other side of the bar as the whole team gathered to one spot and compressed to each other to take a group picture.  
Gibbs stood up from his seat, got behind Jack and placed his hand on McGee—who was still sipping his shot. Ellie sat beside Nick, swinging her arms around his neck and couldn’t stop laughing on how stupid McGee looked. Palmer didn’t even know they we’re already taking the picture Kasie sat beside Jack.  
They’re photo turned out perfectly. There were a lot of funny faces—Especially Gibbs’, but we won’t tell that to him. Hush.— but overall, what mattered is that all of them looked so happy and care free. This must be what an amazing friendship looks like.

After the photo shoot, they all returned to their seats and both Gibbs and Sloan returned to the counter. Jack still laughing.

“Is that a smile I see, Gibbs?” She teased

He chuckled.

“One Gin Negroni.” The bartender said as he placed the drink on a coaster in front of Gibbs

He could feel the eyes of his team watching him from afar. Bishop, Kasie, Torres, McGee, and Palmer. They were all waiting for him. He finally glanced at them and quick as a bunny, they looked away and pretended to focus their attention on something else. Ellie sipped her whiskey, McGee drank his drink too, Both Kasie and Palmer pulled out their phones, and Nick shoved a handful of food into his mouth to stop himself from grinning.  
Gibbs just rolled his eyes and raised the glass to sip, feeling the keen burn on his tongue and throat—a burn that was too much even for him. He let out a small cough—which was only part of what his throat wanted to let out. Gibbs covered his mouth with his fist and tried to stop his small coughing. He then lowered the glass to the table, letting it fall heavily, but not so much it spilt.  
Jack saw it and couldn’t help but snicker. She placed her hand on his and and her joyful eyes met his.

“You ok, boss?” Jack snickered, but still trying to be polite “Looks like it’s too much for you.”  
“Of course not.” He coughed “Just like the ones I’ve tasted before.”  
“Is that so?” She challenged   
“Yeah. Why?”   
“Alright then. How about a bet.”  
“A bet?” Gibbs asked  
“You say it’s not strong, I say it is.” She explained “50 dollars”  
“Alright then.” She slightly smiled “But how are we gonna-“

Before he could even finish , Jack took the old fashioned glass and drank the rest of the drink up. Gibbs jumped. Never before had he seen Jack do this. In fact, he rarely saw Jack drink. Well, at that one time, but not a drink this strong—there goes his 50 bucks then. Jack lowered the glass back on the table and gave a grin—a grin that disappeared as soon as the alcoholic drink finally kicked in.

“Hey!” Gibbs yelped as he helped her move the glass away  
“I win-“ she coughed as she covered her mouth as well “50 b-bucks.”  
“The hell was that?!” He bawled  
“The test.” She slurred and then laughed

That was a stupid move. An unbelievably idiotic idea! But, it was bold move. A pretty brave move. Wait—what?? What was he even thinking right now? It’s just Jack. But she’s not usually this reckless. She was drunk, plain and simple. All the drinks before he got here and during their small conversations earlier didn’t help. He noticed how she slurred her words when she talked to him. The way her eyes looked tired and confused. How many drinks did she even take before he got there? Never mind. All he knew was that she really needed rest.

“Hey, Me and Jack are going to go home.” Gibbs bluntly said

Almost the whole team choked. That was pretty fast. Gibbs noticed all their reactions and tried to hold his eye roll. 

“I meant send her home..” he rolled his eyes. Well, he tried to hold it, didn’t I tell you?

“We got that boss-“ Bishop replied, hiding a smirk

Gibbs got up from his seat and guided Jack to walk outside the bar without leaning forward or sideways. As they squeezed through tons of people, Gibbs holding her hands tight so he won’t loose her, they finally got out of the bar and she was still pretty hammered.  
He glanced at wrist and checked the time in his clock. 11:53 pm. It’s pretty late, he thought to himself. He glanced back at Jack and jumped when she was about to cross the road with no knowledge on whether there were cars or not. He immediately pulled her arm and hugged her back to the side walk, barely missing the car that was speeding. She was still laughing and was still sober as Gibbs looked panicked. 

“JACK! ARE YOU INSANE?!?!” He practically yelled in frustration  
“Oh do relax Gibbsy..” she said as she laid her head on his shoulder, her nose slightly touching his neck “Why do you have to be so worried all the time?”  
“BECAUSE WHAT YOU DID WAS JUST PLAIN STUPID!! CANT YOU SEE?? YOU COULD’VE GOTTEN HURT!” He yelled again. This time, in concern  
“You’re no fun Gibbsyyy” she pouted “I’m fiiiine.”  
“No you’re not! We are going home. My place is closer from here. You can stay over there.” He sharply said as he called over a cab.

°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°

After a long drive, they finally arrive at Gibbs’ home and he gently placed her heavy body on his sofa. She let out a small grunt and placed her hand on her head.

“My head hurtssss..” she pouted, snuggling up on the blanket Gibbs gave her and burying her face in the pillow   
“That’s what you get for drinking too much.” He snapped back, but then looked back at her with concern “I’m going to make some tea. Stay put.”  
“Not like I have a choice.” She joked

He poured some Luke warm water into the kettle and set it on high heat so it would boil much faster. After a few minutes or so, the kettle started whistling and he poured the hot water into the small cup with a chamomile tea bag in it. He handed it to Jack who was now sitting down and she took a small sip.

“That’s niiiice.” She smiled as she sipped a little more of the tea “You make good tea Gibbs.”  
“I just follow what the bag says.” He countered

He sat right beside Jack, and watched as her heavy eyes tried to stay awake. She looked so domestic and homey, liked she fit into this house. Like she was the “it” that was missing from here. She complimented the place. It felt much more happier in his home he now that she’s here. Even though she is still pretty hung over.

“I want sleep, Gibbsy.” She drowsily mumbled as she placed the tea aside  
“You can sleep here if you want.” He replied with a soft smile—a very rare smile “Doesn’t look like you’ll be getting anywhere in that condition.”

“Mkay..” she said as she rested her head on his shoulder which made him jump  
“Other side.” He frantically said as he gently pushed her to the other side and rested her head on the pillow 

He stood up from the couch and walked towards his wooden stairs. But then, he felt a small tug on the end of his clothing. He looked back and saw Jacks hand at the end of his coat.

“Stay..” she murmured, half asleep

He held his gaze at her for a moment, but then turned away.

“I gotta go sleep in my own bed too, Jack.” He replied, trying to resist the offer

“Pleeeeease.” She pleaded 

“Fine.” Gibbs sighed as he sat on the other end of the sofa

He watched as Jack returned back to sleep and wrapped his blanket even closer and tighter to her body. She truly did look like she owned the place, but not in a rude way. She just fits in it. He rested his head on the head of the sofa and enjoyed watching Sloan just sleeping there even without noticing it. He smiled to the thought that it’s been such a long time since anyone has been here with him. It felt..nice. Better than nice actually. Whatever this feeling was, it was weird..but nice. And he didn’t mind it. He thought of it with a small smirk on his face as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after everyone was waiting for ;))

Cherry Blossoms. That’s what he smelt first thing in the morning. It’s a wonderful and aromatic smell. Pretty faint but still sharp. Wait, his house never smelt like that. And there was no cherry blossoms right now during this season.

He opened his eyes and the first thing he immediately saw was strands light blonde hair. His face buried in this persons neck. So that’s where the scent was coming from. He noticed his hands were wrapped around this person. He moved groggily and slowly, but when he finally remembered last night, he figured out who this person is and quickly sat up even before she woke up.

He processed what had just happened. More importantly—how did that even happen?

He stood up from the sofa and removed the cold, half empty tea cup resting on the coffee table just beside her.

He turned back to her and removed many strands of her long locks from her hair and placed them behind her ear. As soon as she slightly shifted, he panicked and walked away—almost spilling the remaining tea in the cup.

He washed the tea cup and boiled the tea again from last night. He watched as Jack shifted and turned every once in a while now. He never had anyone else in his house—let alone someone slept in his house with him.

It felt...different 

But nice.

Pretty nice.

Suddenly, Jack fluttered her eyes slightly and he knew that was his time to look away.

She rubbed her eyes awake and slowly sat up. She placed her hand on her head and slightly rubbed it. Her tolerance was pretty high, but last night was too much for her.

She looked at her surroundings. This wasn’t her home. It was more mysterious and classic than her home. The smell of tea and a hint of wood filled the air—her house never smelt like that. Now she was sure she wasn’t in her home. Her eyes finally focused and immediately saw Gibbs boiling tea in the kitchen.

“Gibbs?” She asked   
“Oh good, you’re awake.” He replied “I’m making you some tea. It will help with your headache.”  
“Why amI in your house?” She then asked. She immediately thought of what you would usually think of when you wake up in someone else’s home and checked her clothing. It was still here. Phew, she thought

The kettle boiled in the distance and Gibbs turned it off immediately. He poured a good amount of hot tea into the cup and gave it to Jack. She graciously accepted it and took a sip.

“Wait, let me check something.” He said as he placed his hand on her forehead—making her a tad bit flustered “Hm. Looks like you’re fevers going down.”  
“Fever?” She asked  
“You were freezing last night. It was pretty obvious.”   
“Hm. I didn’t feel that cold last night...”

Then he remembered and figured why. He was snuggling her.

“I just covered you with extra blankets that’s all.” He lied “Also, the tea blend helped.” That one, was actually true

“Oh..well, thank you Gibbs.” She mumbled “I really appreciate it..”  
“No problem.”

She enjoyed her teas—a peppermint and citrus blend. But then she remembered her work.

“Wait, what time is it??” She frantically asked

He knew exactly what she was thinking about, so he just went straight to the point.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to go to work today.” He answered directly “You can start next week.”  
“Wait, huh?” She tilted her head “How did you—I mean, I wasn’t-“

She looked down to her tea and then back to Gibbs who gave her a small smile. She blushed and went back to sipping her tea.

“Hey, thank you—really Gibbs.” She smiled  
“Anytime.” He replied “Hey, I’m gonna fix up and go to work. Stay hydrated and rest. You need it.”

She nodded. He walked up to the stair and she smiled. Gibbs may seem like a very strict boss, but he has a tender heart. Just as she thought.

°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰ Epilogue ✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°

He walked out of the elevator and into the building. He saw his team sitting on their desks, talking about the usual stuff—and their case.

“Hey Gibbs.” Bishop said, trying to slip in the ‘Jack’ topic 

He nodded.

“Huh, Jack hasn’t texted me yet.” She mumbled, loud enough for Gibbs to hear

“She’s at home, resting.” He answered her invisible question “She had a long night.”

The 3 of them almost chocked. Long night?? LONG NIGHT??? They all wondered. WHAT DID THAT MEAN??? They all exchanged glances when he turned his back.

Whatever it was, it was something worth investigating. But for now, they shall investigate their current case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM FOR TUNING IN! 
> 
> I know this morning is super super super delayed and I really do apologise.
> 
> Work had been consuming my time and I didn’t really have inspiration a few weeks ago, but here I am today!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you guys think. Happy 2021!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!👋
> 
> So, long time no see😅
> 
> Anyways, I wrote this for @darveypaulsen in twitter, go check her out! She’s so nice, and her contents are so cool!🥰
> 
> I wrote this as a Christmas Gift for her since I want people to have gifts even if it’s not an object itself. So why not a fic?😁
> 
> I am currently making a project. One for my best friend @incrvdible_ from twitter. (Hint hint: It’s a Y/N MPI fic🙃)
> 
> So be on the look out!😜
> 
> Anyways, that’s all! Hope you guys liked it!💖
> 
> P.S.  
> Q: Should I make a morning after?👀


End file.
